


Whiteness

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wanted snow, and even though Sam is evil now he can't deny his brother.  Schmoop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiteness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetrychik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=poetrychik).



Sam stared out of the window and smiled. The snow lay thick and Dean, well Dean was building a snowman!

Some days Dean could be happy with the simplest things. Dean looked up, saw Sam watching and waved. Shortly Sam would go and join him, maybe have a snowball fight and then he'd tackle Dean, lay his brother down in the whiteness and kiss the snow away from his face.

Days like this were rare in this new world he'd created, a demon army behind him. Snow never fell anymore but Dean asked and Sam, well he made it snow.


End file.
